


How You Feel

by CTippy



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fanvideo, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A fanvideo about Lara Jean and Peter. Song: Bullet by Ann Marr.





	How You Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... this was not planned. I watched the movie on the day of its release having no idea what it was about, basically because I was in the mood for something light and cute and because the Asian female lead was a breath of fresh air so I wanted to give it a chance. I'm not a huge fan of romantic comedies, but this one was a pleasant surprise, especially considered the fact that it's about teenage love and I'm an old lady. LOL Lara Jean is actually pretty relatable and Peter is not perfect but is cute and quite transparent. I actually enjoyed the movie so much I ended up reading the books as well, which are a nice read as well though I think this is one of those rare cases where I might prefer the adaptation rather than the original material. So, as I've said, I had no plans on making a video about them because there are already so many and beautiful ones, but then while I was looking for songs for other videos I did have planned, I found this song in my playlist of which I had totally forgotten, and I knew that if I didn't make a video about them, it would've haunted me for a very long time. So I made it. I hoper you like it. :)

[Click here to like or reblog on Tumblr](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/177743401912/dont-fall-dont-feel-but-i-sink-farther-do) - Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7QF189MKo1g&frags=pl%2Cwn) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel  
Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KiaraMeta) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
